What?  WondarPuttay!
by kitsune1377
Summary: Naruto is fightin wiv Sasuke, and crashes into a tree.  He wakes up in another place, with some freaks and  WondarPuttay? read to find out!  has my own ocs.  contains some cussin, not much.


Hi y'alls! this is ma first fanfic. it's kinda weird, and i'm not exactly sure where i will take it, but i hopes you like!

* * *

><p>It started as a normal day.<p>

A normal day.

Normal.

Naruto was fighting with Sasuke. The usual digs. "Come back here, teme!" He yelled as he chased Sasuke through the forest. Sasuke made a sudden right, and in trying to follow, Naruto smacked into a tree. _ 'Smooth, Naruto'_ he thought as the world faded to black.

-:-:-:-

"Is he awake?" asked a worried female voice.

"Yeah! He better wake up soon, I've been losing beauty sleep waiting for him," said another not so worried female voice.

_ 'What?' _ thought Naruto

"Ugh... so not fun. Can we do something more fun, like have fun doing trippy fun things?"

"That would only be fun to you, Marek."

Naruto groaned as the pain in his head throbbed.

"Oh look! He's awake!" screamed the annoying non-worried girl from before.

"Shh, calm down! It's not fun when you yell like that!" yelled the guy Naruto presumed to be Marek.

"You're both not helping."

As Naruto opened his eyes, he rapidly closed them again. The whirl of colors and light was just too much! There was a strange person in a purple trench coat and orange hat standing above him, with a red and green haired girl carrying a wand with what looked like rainbows coming out of a star on the end. _'What the fuck?'_ he thought. _'Who were these wackos? Where was he?'_

Another girl popped into view. She had long blond hair and a worried expression on under her glasses.

"Are you okay? You hit your head pretty hard."

"Uhhhmmm..." was all Naruto could say.

"Oh my gosh! It must hurt so bad!" She started fumbling with her shirt edge. "I got it!" she said. "Ibuprofen!" as she pulled a small bottle out of nowhere. _'How did she do that?'_ "Hey Jay, couldja get a cup of water?"

"Sure," said a tall brown haired boy standing a little farther away.

"When he comes back, you can take these pain relievers with the water. It should help with the swelling too."

Finally finding words, Naruto opened his mouth and said the first thing that came to mind

"Who are you?"

"Oh! Um...sorry. I'm Petra-"

"I'm Marly Suzuki, but you can address me as your highness, fair princess, beautiful one, mistress or just queen. I will someday take over the world with my awesome powers of beauty and smarts, so don't fall in love too much, cause when I rule, I'll have a million handsome boyfriends. Hee hee!" said the green and red hair girl. Naruto recognized her voice as that of the girl who was worried about losing sleep.

"What the fuck, Marly?" yelled the purple trench coat dude. Now that he wasn't being blinded, Naruto could see that he was wearing green cargo shorts and roller skates under his trench coat, and his hat had a fuchsia feather coming out of the top. The trench coat boy continued. "It's so not fun when you interrupt people like that! Sure, interrupting non-fun Petra is fun, but you say all those un-fun things! Whats the fun in that! You're not that fun, so don't get full of yourself!"

Inching back some as the two colorful people started to fight, Naruto looked around. He was in a bed in a small room. The blond girl was sitting next to him, with the brown haired boy with the cup of water. After swallowing the pills they gave him, Naruto looked at them "Is that normal?" he asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. Like I was saying before, I'm Petra Lithon, and this is my boyfriend Jay Harcon." She said pointing to the boy sitting next to her. He nodded, but stayed quiet. " The other boy who is fighting Marly is Marek Pheinos. He was the one who found you. When we caught up to him, he was poking you with a stick to make you twitch. I'm sorry, but you'll probably have some bruises..." she smiled nervously.

"Where am I?" asked Naruto.

"We are in Jay's house, in our home town Cassionda." Looking out the window, Naruto could see more buildings, an open square market and a big sign advertising something called **WondarPuttay! In Stores now! Brush your teeth after usage.** in giant neon green letters. In the distance, the glitter of sunlight over a large body of water made Naruto's eyes sting. This was definitely not Konoha Village. His eyes rolled back in his head as he fainted.

* * *

><p>Heehee! its done. sorry if there are too many ocs, tell me if ya don't like<p>

what next? you want it, you tell me in the review. that little blue button is callin yo name! every review saves the life of a cookie!

(not really.) kitsune off.


End file.
